


Someone to stay (buddie x reddie) fanfic

by Tvmoviesparks



Category: 9-1-1 (TV), 911 - Fandom, IT - Stephen King
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-27 00:29:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 13,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20939294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tvmoviesparks/pseuds/Tvmoviesparks
Summary: This a crossover fanfic about Evan buck and Eddie Diaz from tv’s  Fox’s 911 and Richie Tozier and Eddie Kaspbrack  from the movies it chapter one and two.  Evan Buck and Eddie Diaz plague by nightmares from their jobs as first responders in LA have them leave go on a road trip, when they wind up in Derry, Maine as they come across meeting Eddie Kaspbrak, a man cut on his cheek,  bruised and pale as a ghost he asks them to take to find his friend Richie Tozier at kissing bridge. During this trip and mission to help Eddie Bucky and Eddie slowly realize this trip might have bigger plans for them than originally hoped for.





	1. Chapter 1

Downtown LA; Early October 2019; Midnight

Waves suffocating his breathe, the weight of pain being impelled, the crying screams of child, Evan Buck screaming in cold sweat alone in his bed. The life for Buck as first responder was getting to Buck he could not let it go. Buck needed help he did not care if it was midnight or not. Buck needed to talk Eddie, his co- worker, partner, and friend to help him find his way home again.  
The screams of his son; Christopher reaching for him to pull him out the tidal wave that coming towards him. Eddie Diaz seeing Buck swim towards his son pushes him into arms but the water sucks Buck back in the water, as Eddie jumps in water after him, Eddie could not find him he could see him was losing his breath but something pulls him back up. Then Eddie wakes in cold sweet as he hears the phone ring.  
Eddie looks at the time, exhausted to see how late it was but knowing his line of work he picked up the phone and said,  
"Hello"  
"Eddie, it is me, Buck, I need to talk you?"  
"Can it wait bud, it is kind of late."  
Buck insisted, "No it can't wait will meet you at station."  
Buck hanged up before Eddie answered him, he sighed and got to help his friend who needed him was just relived that his son; Christopher was at his grandma's for two weeks after what happened in the tidal wave that space for LA should do him some good. So Eddie got dressed headed out the door to talk with Buck help deal with what has happened with him. 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------

New York City, Manhattan, October 2019

Richie Tozier was finishing the last third glass of straight bourdon at plaza bar people patting him on the back after a good comedy hour. He got out his phone opened his photos scrolled till found last picture of him and Eddie Kraspbrak they took together before Eddie died in his arms never be able to tell how more Eddie was to him than just a friend how he loved him and always would love him. Richie looked the picture of them at Derry's Chinese restaurant when they reunited after 27 years being apart. In the picture they were hugging as Richie was playfully trying to kiss him as Eddie was trying to push him away. Richie looking at the photo he told Eddie,  
"I knock New York dead just for Eddie, my own material this time would have been proud. I miss you Eddie everyday."  
When the bartender hand him the check giving Richie an odd look for a guy who talking to a photo his phone. Richie didn't give two shits how he could talk to his best friend the boy, and man he has always loved and care, and Richie made sure this bartender got a piece what Richie thought,  
"What, Barkeep piece of shit, you got something to man who grieves after two years losing a person he loves."  
Bartender says nothing walks away, as Richie pulls out his money along with middle finger as he walks out of the plaza bar going back to suite to get some sleep. 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------

Back in LA, Eddie Diaz was walking to LAFD to see Bucky drinking bottle bourdon. Eddie hated to see his friend like this. Eddie thought Bucky would use this time off to get help find closure but it looks like he has not find his way out the dark. So he walked over Bucky took the bourdon bottle out of Bucky's hands. Eddie sat by him along with the bottle and asked Buck,  
"What are doing Buck? What is going on with the Cap gave us 2 weeks off to reflect and restart not to drink yourself to death."  
Buck said, "I can't get the images out of my mind. The bomb of the firetruck, being impaled, me and Christopher under the tidal wave. which i am sorry man."  
"Sorry for what, causing the tidal wave, Bucky that was not your fault and you saved my son's life. Christopher thinks of you of his uncle buck."  
Buck laughs as he knows that a certain elf might think differently but Bucky has not yet to tell him that little comment.  
"Your son is the best, thank you for letting me spend time with me, you are so lucky to have a kid like him, is he having a fun time with his grandma."  
"Yes, he is." Then Eddie got an idea no kids just the guys he thought why not. and said to Bucky, "Road trip."  
Bucky said "What?"  
"Lets go on just us guys road trip you and me get out of here for couple days and then come back ready for action, What do you say, uncle buck." Eddie holding out his hand for high five to accept the trip.. Bucky slap Eddie's hand as Eddie lift Bucky up to his feet pulling him into buddy embrace as they left to go pack go on a road trip.

\------------------------------------------------------------------

Back in New York Richie held in bed in his hotel suite started to dream. He was at the well house, 29 Neibolt Street, a run-down, abandoned house near the trainyard, The Well house gone stunk to the ground where Eddie lies death underneath the rumble. Richie just stands there want to go find Eddie lay him to rest but he knew that there was no way to lay to rest he was stuck there all alone. He sighed and turn screamed to see Stan the young Stan, standing in front of him telling him,  
“Richie to find your peace to back to Derry, go back to the kissing bridge open your mind and heart be proud. Eddie needs you”  
Then Stan disappears turn back to the Well house to see a decay Eddie telling him  
“Save me, Eddie find me at bridge”  
The seer horror of seeing decay Eddie was enough for him to wake up in a cold sweat knowing now what and where he had to go back to save the spirit of his love for Eddie.  
________________________________________________

Derry, Maine, 29 Neibolt street, Early morning Oct 2019

Eddie Kraspbrack, crawls out of the rumble of the Well house coughing moaning from seer of being tired but he felt no pain he looked around the street no sign of his friends; the losers club. He didn’t know why but the on,ya name Eddie was calling for was  
“Richie”  
No answer, he wasn’t sure what was happening looking around no sight till he the young Stan appear in front of him. Eddie was shocked to see the ghost of his childhood friend.  
Eddie asks him, “What is going Stan? What happen? You are dead how can I see you, I am a dead.”  
“Eddie,” Stan sighs, “I am sorry, but I am here to help you and Richie trust me help is some coming sooner than you think.”  
“What is wrong with Richie, where is he?” Eddie pleading to Stan to stop with riddles and wanted answers.  
“I know want answers and you will get them and you find peace just accept the help you are given, use that help to take you kissing bridge and then you will find Richie and your answers, just be brave.”  
———————————————————————————————————————-  
Hours earlier  
After a day of driving it was Buck’s turn driving while him and Eddie were doing their own carpool karaoke to Bon Jovi ‘living on a prayer’. They were both having a ball joy riding not sure where there final destination be but the across the city line of Derry Maine, a place that neither of them have been too, and for the first time Buck felt losing looking around the small town of Derry not really paying attention to the road.  
When Eddie notice that Buck was no longer singing he saw that Buck wasn’t paying attention to what was in front of him. Eddie look forward saw a man in the middle of the street coming close towards them.

——————————————————————————————————  
While Buck and Eddie were driving around Derry, Maine. Stan and Eddie were still taking then Stan looked to left started to fade away as he looked at Eddie and told him,  
“Watch out your help is coming.”  
Eddie using his quick feet to kick over his feet to driver side push his and Buck’s feet on the brakes. Which startled buck giving him a lost of breath to a stupid of a man in middle of road as brakes screech and the car comes to a stop.  
Once Stan disappears Eddie hears a honk and screech of car brakes the headlight blinding Eddie’s eyes as he could not see who was getting out the driver seat of the car,  
“Hey pal, what are you doing out here?”  
“Sorry. I need ride.”  
Another person got out the passenger seat of the car and saw the state of Eddie,  
“Yeah, you sure need a ride to the hospital, “  
“No not to the hospital, to the kissing bridge, can you take me there I need to meet a friend there.”  
They went closer to Eddie to look over him, and the  
two men introduced themselves  
“ I am Eddie Diaz”  
“I am Evan Buck”  
Eddie introduces himself “ I am Eddie Kraspbrack, I need to get the kissing bridge to find my best friend in the world, Richie Tozier, he is the only one who can help me. “


	2. Chapter two Journey through  life & Derry

When Buck and Diaz help Eddie into their car. Before entering Diaz told Buck,  
“This guy needs medical attention it looks like he just crawled out of sewer. “  
“He sure smells he crawled out of a sewer how about we get check him into to a hotel get this guy cleaned get him up get directions to the kissing bridge and drop him off hoping his friend this Richie does right by him takes him to hospital .” Buck explains to Eddie   
“Buck he needs hospital now that cut on his face looks infected”   
“ I know that Diaz right now I think we should clean him first okay let’s go” Buck gets in the car as Eddie starts to see fire back in him and he agreed that maybe helping Eddie right now he was the right thing to do. So once Diaz got in the car buck tells Eddie  
“Hey me and pal Diaz here are going get you clean up first before seeing your friend maybe get something to eat?”  
Eddie wanted to be at the kissing bridge as soon as he can. But then he remembered what Stan said accept the help that is given to him. So he agreed as Buck and Eddie began to drive.

————————————————————————————————————————

Back in New York City, Richie was packing his clothes when he got a phone call on his cellphone on his caller I’d it was Beverly Hanscom the only girl childhood friend he had, he picked up the phone and says   
“Hello, Mrs Hanscom how your husband Ben Hanscom still hot I hope?”  
Beverly giggles and tells him, “We are both fine hot as ever” she joked and then got serious, “Are you packing for Derry, Richie “  
“How, did you” then Richie realizes “wait bev did you have a dream about me going back to Derry was it a nightmare.”  
“No not really, at first I just see Eddie walking around Derry so lost trying to find peace he is looking for you, I see you at the kissing bridge waiting for your peace. Richie, I am sorry.”  
“For what bev?”  
“Not taking Eddie with us we should have try to get him out maybe gave him a proper burial he deserved that you deserved that knowing how much you loved him or should I say still love him. Go get him Eddie we can get him together me, you. Ben, bill and mike we can go back and get Eddie back.”  
Eddie sighed remembering leaving Eddie behind at the depths of the Well house. He want so much to kiss him goodbye, to carry him out the well house to bury him at the barracks in their underground playhouse. But he remembered what Stan told him in his dream that was he only one that needed to give Eddie peace so he sighed and told Bev,  
“Don’t worry bev, this trip to Derry I got to do on my own okay I will call you later once I come back okay maybe will visit you guys okay.”  
“Okay, I love you richie you know that right,”  
“I love you, too bev give Big Ben bear a hug and kiss for me.”  
She giggles again and tells him she will and hangs up the phone as Richie checks out his hotel hops into his car drives off his way to Derry to find peace for him and Eddie. 

————————————————————————————————————————

Back in Derry Buck, Diaz and Eddie found inn rather than a hotel due to Eddie direction and happy that Eddie was their guide around Derry. When Buck and Diaz got out the car about go in the inn they notice Eddie didn’t get out the car he just sat there. 

Buck and Diaz looking one another concerned that new passenger and guide of Derry was scared of something.   
Diaz asked,   
“Hey buddy, are you okay you should fine a hotel soon,”  
“My name is Eddie not Buddy, and there is no hotel just an inn in this town, it is right up the road, besides I don’t want to go in there,”  
Buck asked “why not”  
Eddie touched his face remembering the attack he had with Henry Bowes, besides he didn’t to bring up such bad memories so he lied,   
“Just not fan of the place, I just want to go the kissing bridge nowhere else just take me there. I need to know if my friend is alright,”  
“Richie right buck said, Richie and Eddie sounds a great a comedic duo,  
“You can say, but Richie was always the funny he always made me smile he always there for me   
Diaz added “You two must be close buds like me and Bucky here,” Diaz lightly punching buck’s arm.   
Eddie reply “Pretty close, just as close your two, best friends, partners,,, we were...” Eddie paused for was remembering the Richie were something more that friends and partners a memory was flooding back a memory that made me see how truly Richie meant to him.

Richie and Eddie were 18 years old at the time. The loser club nearly dismantled due to moves out of Derry they were two of three left in Derry but Richie and Eddie didn’t much of their friend Mike due work and hum dropping out Ipoh school. Richie and Eddie graduated from high school together. Eddie was nervous on stage he had his inhaler attached to him to calm his nerves. Before seating at the stage to walk Richie bounced on top him telling him  
“Ready to graduate out of this hell hole, Eduardo.”  
Eddie reply, “Not as much as you, Richie”  
Then Henry bowers cousin, mike comes from behind Murmur to them   
“Fairies”  
Richie backs away from Eddie. While does the unthinkable by pushing Alex from he trips falling on the floor, Eddie grabs Richie to run on stage to their graduation to be safe around teachers, before Alex would strike at them.   
“No trips me fairies. You will see what you get when you miss with me” Alex says to himself.  
Alex got went to the front to seat at his for graduation as Alex does middle finger for Eddie and Richie, while they do the same   
Richie whispers in Eddie’s Ear, “You made this day from the worst to best day. Let’s go out with a bang. Eduardo are you with me”  
“I am with you till the end, Ricardo.”   
They grab their hands did their secret hand shake when their graduation started to begin. After 30 minutes of sitting pure boredom with names being called it was Eddie’s turn to get his diploma. While he was walking down the aisle Eddie was smiling ear to ear watching his dear friend Richie cheering. Richie was cheering so loud Eddie’s mother screamed,   
“Richie, shut your pie I want to watch my son, walk and get his diploma.”   
It just couldn’t more embarrassing because of Eddie’s mom shouting at Richie. It got worst, when Alex tipped his foot out and tripped Eddie, Eddie landed face on the floor as Alex screams,   
“Look at your, boyfriend now Richie, on the floor, wishing could like fairy, right Eddie, “  
Their graduation class laughed so started the audience apart from Eddie and Richie’s pleading the. To stop and admitting their sons weren’t gay. The best day turn back into worst again. But all that changed when Eddie saw Richie standing front of him, telling him before he most craziest and stupidest thing I have ever done  
“Don’t worry, Eduardo, I got your back till the end.”  
Then Richie faces forward to the audience and screams,  
“Derry, and graduating class, i got three words for you,”  
Richie rips off his graduation robes, drops down his pants moons the audience and screams,  
“Kiss my ass,”  
Then he turns to the graduation class and moons and screams again,  
“Kiss my ass.”  
Eddie still on the floor looking Richie’s full of happiness and then ass he couldn’t believe what was going on but he couldn’t help but laughed in what his best friend has done for him   
___________________________________________  
When Eddie relived that memory as if it were yesterday he start to laughed, Buck starting to chuckle with him not knowing why Diaz. Thinking both Eddie and Buck have lost their minds laughing for no reason. But Diaz was curious to ask   
“What’s so funny”  
Diaz looks buck and Buck tells him,   
“Don’t look at me ask Eddie , he started it.”  
Eddie bursts out out loud laugh telling them that   
“Love, is funny, you guys, has anyone I mean one mooned anyone for you to save you from falling on your face.”  
Diaz laughed his head and he replied   
“No but I am betting someone did that you.”  
Buck chuckling as told Eddie “That’s love someone to moon for you,” 

Eddie agreed as the laugh ease down and serious realization coming that Richie has loved him for that long he just wished would have told him how he cared as he did for him.   
Buck finds the inn due the direction of Eddie. Buck parked at the west side of the inn as they saw another car parking up front aEddie looked at inn relieving the times at inn he didn’t want to go in their. So he let Buck and Diaz get out of the car as he stayed behind and stuck off out the car to go the kissing bridge to find Richie.   
Buck and Diaz started to walked to inn when the notice Eddie wasn’t following them so they went back to the car. While walking back to the Richie ending up pulling to park his car at Inn. Richie notice Buck and Diaz walking side by side, thinking about Eddie and a childhood memory,

29 years ago

A young Eddie was sleeping. His walkie takie, by his bedside thinking he was dreaming he heard Richie’s voice saying,  
“Hey Eddie sleepy head, wake up, “   
Eddie moan and groan to realize to see his walkie talkie blinking. He got up of his bed and groaned over the transmission with Richie,  
“What the fuck, Richie.”  
“Come on, Eduardo, can’t sleep been having nightmares.”  
“Of ...it ”  
“Yeah”  
“Where are you, Richie?”  
“ Follow the sound of rocks, Eddie, that’s where I’ll be.”  
Eddie heard the sound of rocks by his windows he slips on shoes not changing of his bed clothes, opens the window sneaks out from his bedroom window. Eddie felt lucky his window on was the first floor to stick by his mom who sleeps in her chair In living most of the time. But he was lucky to sneak out window Richie helping out him, which this time Eddie stumbles right on top of Richie.   
When Eddie fell on top of Richie, Richie tried to ignore the tingles he felt. When. He look at Eddie on top him smiling and laughing at himself them being foolish. Richie laughing smiling with that is when Richie that Eddie was more than just a friend but the echoes of nightmares of Henry Bowers and it screaming “fagot” in his mind, Richie pushes Eddie off him telling,   
“Stop squishing me, man. Gosh, you are getting fat as your,”  
Eddie punches on the shoulder “Screw you, Richie, I can easily jump back in my room, let you fend off your nightmares for yourself.”  
Eddie about to stand up heading back to his bedroom window, but Richie pull back down with him.   
"I am sorry, “ Richie apologizing and admits  
“IT is just getting to me that all, when IT is going end, I thought killed IT"  
Eddie sighs decides to stay to stand help Richie get up to feet and tells him,   
"How we just take a walk around the street, and if IT comes I will make sure I will battery acid is face with my inhaler, "  
Richie chuckled " You are sure braver than me Eduardo,"  
"Let's go Ricardo, " Eddie pulls into a friendly pal embrace which Richie feel like warm and safe from the nightmare of IT that summer, but like good things that summer their childhood It ending their bond faded till they would meet again 27 years later and all the warmth and love for but would too late for Eddie to know how Richie felt about him. He wondered if Eddie even had the slightest hint his feelings. He shook off the what ifs and check in to the inn, hoping tomorrow morning going to kissing bridge would help move on.


	3. Chapter three The way back

Buck and Diaz made it back their car saw Eddie had vanished they didn’t know where he went hoping to the hospital or to the kissing bridge waited for his best friend, Richie to find him.   
They sighed and wonder, as Buck said, “Should we try to find him?”  
Diaz said, “I am sure that he going to find his friend or going to hospital, either if find in the morning I am taking to hospital. But right now I am beat, i am betting you are too let’s get our rooms and get some rest.”  
Buck and Diaz went the inn to check sadly there was only room with two beds, they took it for their tiredness was have them eager to take the one room. They enter the room. Buck and Diaz, unpacked some essential belongings for the next day both not sure long they were going to stay, Diaz started undressing as Buck came out the bathroom. Buck reliving the time he first saw him, watching dress as the new firefighter seeing how built he was, okay he for guy he was good looking. Buck trying his best not letting new found attractiveness to Diaz show he play the jealous I don’t want you here game instead.   
For after the break with up Abby no woman ever measure to her, but when Eddie Diaz came all that changed, but he had kid, estranged wife in and out the picture, now out for good after she died in the worst way imaginable. Buck felt keeping his more than friendly feelings was best for both them. And besides Buck would rather have Diaz as friend than nothing and he accepted that he settled for that.   
Buck remembering the gay old couple who lived together and died together in each other’s arms he remembered the conversation with the old man about his partner how they lived and loved together.   
Buck remembered from that day after the events of tsunami everything changed. 

\-------------------------------

Six months ago   
The waves rushing and crashing toss Buck he just pushed Christopher on 118, he couldn’t see or Diaz but he could hear Christopher screaming,   
“Daddy, save buck, please.”  
Then he large wave crashed upon him thrusting underwater, Buck hadn’t time to hold his breath time as gulps water he starts to Suffocate, Flaying his arm losing all sense of control of fear of drowning, felt like he was sinking, then lost of energy as he close his eyes everything went dark for about what felt forever, but felt someone lift and carrying him. Then he felt Compressions coming from his chest but everything was still dark.  
,After a minute of chest compressions he felt the lips of someone breathing life back into suck the water filling his lungs, then Buck coughed his back into the light open his eyes to find Diaz over him smiling as said   
“Good to have you back, pal”  
They starred at each wanted to embrace as just they were about to, Christopher bounced on top of buck squealing for joy,  
“Buck, you are alive, don’t die don’t leave me ever not like mommies. I love you, Buck”  
Buck holding Christopher tight looking at Eddie as he those three important words,   
“I love you, too”   
Diaz eyes spark up in amazing, how attached Christopher got with Buck, telling him that he love like his mother stuck a cord with Diaz. Coming back now to the present Diaz looking Buck across from their bed reliving that tsunami as if it was yesterday such tragedy coming out in the end with so much more love and hope. That also mad Buck realizing after suffering so much pain through the good work he did that life was settling taking for granted. Buck knew now realizes he has settle and Diaz should know how he feels. But he was uncertain of how to go about as saw Diaz going into bed thinking out loud  
After tsunami and Diaz saving his life he want to tell Diaz but felt he needed permission from some honored and respect captain Bobby. Buck felt he ask and told for his feelings for Diaz would find the strength to admit how he felt to Diaz. Buck remembering the conversation 

-

One month after the LA tsunami 

Buck was cooking breakfast as Bobby came back upstairs for the breakfast smelled good,   
Bobby asks, “what’s for breakfast, Buck, it smells delicious.”  
“Thanks captain, it is my Spanish omelet. Grab a plate or two have a seat, as I have something important I want to talk about.”  
Bobby knew there was a catch to this breakfast, but he was happy to obliged. For Buck was not just is a fellow firefighter but a friend, Bobby sat handed Buck two plates as buck served them breakfast they sat and pray,   
After prayer and ate bit Buck was still abit nervous of how to tell or ask if it was okay to date Diaz, Bobby could tell something was plauging his friend so he told him,   
“Buck I am your friend, here right now, tell me what’s eating you.”  
Buck sighs and replies   
"Yes , I know. You only told me three times this morning alone. I wanted to talk to you about the policy regarding relationships in house."   
Bobby then asks Buck,   
"Does this have to do with our temporary firefighter? Cause I get the impression she isn't interested in a relationship with anyone at the moment."   
Buck admits   
"No! It's...well after the tsunami...I'm kind of having feelings...for..." 

"Just tell me Buck." Bobby please just urge Buck to spit out   
"Eddie Diaz ." Buck whispers.

"See was that so hard. Now as long as it doesn't interfere with the job you can have a relationship." Bobby not surprised with revelation. Buck was unhinged how his captain was so calm so Buck snapped 

"Why are you taking this so calmly?! I just told you I'm having feelings for a guy!"

"Buck , I've seen this coming since Diaz joined the team. Do you really think friends are as close as you two are? I mean the first shift you told him he could have your back in the most awkward , flirty , innuendo laden sentence I've ever seen."   
Bobby shakes his head and finishes his breakfast as he then says, without Buck asking,  
“The answer that plaguing the head of yours, is yes you can date Diaz, but make sure he knows how you feel first, don’t lead on him to something that isn’t”   
Bobby finishes his breakfast thanks buck for the breakfast and Buck can only sit there with his mouth open in shock.

——————————————————————————————————-

Now returning to present day, Buck realizing there was no turning back it was time for him admit the truth to himself and Diaz that he loves Diaz. Buck starts with causal conversation about their lost passenger Eddie Kraspbrack 

“I hope Eddie is alright and that he gets help he needs,.maybe, he missed his Maybe loved This Richie so much that he ran off to be with him.”  
Diaz chuckles Buck didn’t find it funny and asked, “what’s funny, this is not funny I am being serious"  
"I know I just didn't peg as a romantic type of guy, Buck," he goes towards pats him on the back and proceeds to him,   
Buck snapped thinking why Diaz joking about after what he has went on pain in losing someone they loved.   
“What’s wrong with being romantic, Diaz”  
Diaz sighs knowing he touched the wrong nerve with Buck sighs and admits to Buck “I think that is what Eddie to be with person he loves, after everyone in this world deserves to be happy especially you and me."  
Buck sighs wondering if Diaz was pulling his leg or being serious so he asked  
“You really believing that.”  
Diaz chuckles “Yes, what’s your problem?”  
Diaz pulls away starts going to his bed when Buck grabs his arm stopping him and answers Diaz’s question,  
“You are my problem 

They starred into each other' eyes looking for something a sign that it was the right for something to be out in the open. Buck couldn't stand a moment longer took Diaz with arm he had in his hand, Buck ends up pulling Diaz into kiss.


	4. Chapter Four The right time

Richie enter his room at inn wasted no time getting bed, trying to sleep after a long drive. He couldn’t believe he was back in Derry after all that has happened but as least there was not demonic clown after him. But Richie is still guilty of leaving Eddie behind in the well house his body and soul stuck for all eternity in that place. Maybe after some rest and hope that Richie would way to give Eddie peace at least in the afterlife. Richie laid in the bed closed his eyes and started to doze off to sleep. As Richie slept thinking that he would be rid of the young Stan haunting me he was wrong. As the young Stan haunted his dreams once more as Richie dreamt the following;  
Richie was at the kissing bridge it was foggy Richie could not see much anything until he saw the young Stan coming out the fog he point to his right as the fog lifted to seeing the bridge Stan tells   
“The bridge will lift out of the fog, for there is something waiting for you need to see.”  
Then Stan pushes him and Eddie wakes up in a cold sweet not sure if he would ever go back to sleep.

At other side of the town of Derry. Eddie Kraspbrack hated to run out on the help of Buck and Diaz. But he felt that he need to get the kissing bridge. His mind felt like a haze he could not remember where the kissing bridge was during the morning dark. Eddie hoped soon that someone would find him help find his way or the sun would rise soon to light his way to the kissing bridge. 

Eddie was felt as if was walking in circles but he found hope in a lady jogger running. He yelled hoping to get stop to ask direction but she ran right pasted him. Trying to shake off this feeling he had about himself standing in disbelief that he was being ignore. Eddie was considering of walking back to the inn and get help from buck and Diaz. Just as Eddie was about to turn around walk back to Inn when the ghost of young Stan popped in front of him. It scared Eddie he fell to the ground, Stan, standing in front holds out his hand telling him,   
“Looks like you need help my friend.”  
Eddie says nothing as Stan helps him up his feet. As Eddie wipes off the dirt he asks Stan,   
“Do you remember the kissing bridge?”  
“Yes, you are not that far, happy to walk with you there just the sun starts to rise.”

Back at the inn, For about 20 seconds of Buck and Diaz's first kiss, Buck felt all his dreams coming true their life together with Christopher. Buck loves Diaz and Christopher unconditional and would anything for them he proved that at when tsunami hit LA all that matter was them getting back to them saving himself in the process. Buck felt the love from Diaz side of the kiss. Diaz he did felt the love no man ever kissed man no woman had ever kissed since since Lena then everything he lost and loved the pain the fear still haunted him. 

After 20 seconds so did the bliss of hope and love faded into doubt and fear for Diaz. Diaz pull Buck slowly away from took deep breathes as he sat on his bed. Buck still smiling wanted to know why he pulled away, he slowly made his way towards him, Diaz puts his hand and arm out in front of him urging Buck,  
“Buck, pal, please don’t a lot is going through my mind right now I need space.”  
Buck didn’t understand Diaz, Buck felt that Diaz kissed him now his pushing him away,   
Buck snaps “Pal, space, a lot going through my mind. I kiss you, you kiss me back now you are pushing me away, why?”  
“Why?” Diaz stood up and yelled, “Just realizing your pal, is gay just realizing that I...”  
Buck walking towards him placing his on Diaz’s chest where his heart was and then told him,   
“You realized what, that you might feeling the same way I feel about you, that I...”  
Diaz pushes Buck’s hand away from his chest and screams,  
“Buck, stop, I need time to think.”  
Buck snapped, “Fine think, alone for all I care, after all we been through these past couples of months, I realize that time is short and precious and you need to know that you and Christopher are the best thing that has happened to me.”  
Buck thinking this would make Diaz see one last time, as goes towards pulls Diaz into another kiss but it last as long as the kiss for the doubt and confusion in Diaz’s mind still plauge him. Diaz pushes Buck on the floor. Diaz seeing the heartbroken Buck on the floor, Diaz realizing maybe he was too mean to friend who just being honest with him. Diaz feeling bad and guilty for what was being done, he try to get Buck up by holding out his hand and telling him,

“I am sorry, pal, here let me help you up.”  
Buck pushes his offer to help away. He got up and walk to the door and Diaz asked,  
“Where you going, Buck.”  
“To give you time to think. When you finally realize how felt and who want to be with. Don’t expect me to be here when you open your eyes and wake up.”  
Buck open the door slammed the door as he walked out, leaving Diaz alone knowing that he might have lost his and Christopher’s best friend. 

At the different part of the inn, Richie was trying to sleep but the room next him was shouting and making a lot of noise. But when Richie heard the door slam, he snapped got out bed when open the door peaked his head out and saw guy standing in the hallway. Richie notices that this guy seems lost and Richie snaps back to reality by asking him,   
“Do you mind keeping it down, a restless man is trying to sleep"  
Buck apologizes "sorry, for waking you man, just thought the person I like maybe even doesn't feel the same having trouble dealing with that"   
Now feeling bad after the dream he just had about Eddie he could understand how he felt for the guy, so he gave him advice   
"Maybe your friend is just confused give him time, take a walk and if he cares I am sure he find you."   
Buck smirks, "Thanks sorry me forgot to Introduce myself Evan Buckley but friends call me Buck"  
They shook hands as Richie introduces himself   
"Richie Tozier, famous comedian of New York"  
"Oh really I live in LA, so haven't see your work" Buck admit after letting go of Richie's hand as Richie gives a tiny taste of his comedy   
"LA that explains the beach bod you have what you do for living, Buck?"  
Buck reply "Firefighter"  
"Wow nice is your "friend" a firefighter too" Richie asked hoping for a yes to get good punch line in   
"Yes"   
Richie's mind was thrilled, as he did the punch line "So you guys are like chuck and Larry but with the benefits"  
Buck didn't laugh at first but once he remember the movie he laughed his head off and he commented Richie   
"Nice one Rich, I just might have take another vacation sometime and see you preform"  
"Thanks, will save you and your friends some seats it could make a good first date."  
Buck sighed look at his door thinking about Diaz wanting to burst in and demand that they give each other a shot as a couple. But thinking but Diaz and Richie what they told they were right he need space maybe it was good to look for Eddie instead even though he wanted a drink that is not what he needed. 

Buck looked at Richie told him   
"Might take you up on that but you are right space is what needs I am going to take a walk maybe to kissing bridge thanks"  
"Do you need help finding it not being local around here."  
"I got gps I am sure I will find a bridge with of bunch initial cravings  
It will be easy."  
Richie curious of Buck knew all this and ask,  
"A local pal, told us about it sounds like good place to help think of who's important in your life."  
"Yeah it does" Richie sighed silently, thinking of Eddie he Buck good luck wishes and as Buck went on he close the door and went back to bed hoping to sleep and not be plagued by dreams


	5. Chapter five waiting by the bridge

Eddie and Stan still walking to the kissing bridge he. There was something plaguing him about Stan so he asked Stan   
“Why did you kill yourself?”  
Stan told him “I wasn’t strong I would pulled the whole weight of the losers with me and it would have destroy all of us.”  
Eddie head hurt he felt as he going get sick, coughing sinking himself down the ground as Stan went down with him telling him,  
“Eddie let past you are going through something I like did we all had do it.”  
Eddie screaming in pain, “do what, what is happening?”  
“Reliving your death. Eddie let it go remember once you remember all seem clear.”  
“I am dead, what I am ghost how can Diaz and buck see me what if Richie does see me.”  
Stan holding Eddie comforting his pain, “I promise I explain everything but right you need to remember, telling what you are seeing.”  
“Blood so much blood, Stan oh my chest.”  
“Keep going Eddie keep going”  
“It stabbed me in the chest it dragged toss me, i was calling to Richie but he couldn’t save me he left me why did leave me”  
“You died, Eddie they no choice but to leave you, that why you here with me that is why Buck and Diaz can see you, your spirit will what they need to do and be. You and Richie are here for a reason to find peace, hope and love, take deep breaths the pain should pass.”  
Taking breaths as the pain of memories of his death faded. 

Stan help Eddie back up his feet the sun started to rise. There in towards their right was the kissing bridge. Stan leading Eddie towards  
The kissing bridge he tells Eddie 

"There something you need to remember and see to open your eyes and heart."

Eddie walking to bridge but the voice calling his name stop him,   
"Eddie there you are."  
Eddie's mind thought it was Richie finding him but when he turn he saw it Buck. Eddie looks around to see Stan had vanished Buck worried Eddie looking more paler and confused the last time he saw him,  
Buck goes to him checks on him   
"Are you okay Eddie?"  
"Yes I am fine just um waiting for my friend Richie"  
Buck realizing was this the same Richie he talked to earlier so he asked,  
"Is Richie Tozier your friend you are looking for?"  
"Yes, where is he, wait how do you know him."  
"We met at the inn he is nice. I see why you love him. Very funny guy"  
Buck sighed thinking about Diaz as he sat in front the kissing bridge looking at the craving of people that embedded each other with love, Eddie turned to his left to see Stan whispering to him,   
"Stay with Buck, Richie and Diaz will be on their way soon."   
Eddie nods in agreement and Stan disappears again. Eddie goes to Buck as Buck asks   
"Which one is yours"   
Eddie sits beside him then sees it his craving a R with a heart around it The R for Richie.   
Buck saw Eddie tracing his fingers over his heart craving for Richie.   
Buck told him   
"You must really love him."  
"Stronger than death, Buck"  
Buck confused as asked   
"What do you mean, Eddie?"  
Eddie admitted to Buck   
"Because I am dead, Buck"  
Buck was laughing thinking he was crazy or joking but Eddie was serious and from his face Buck could tell he was being serious. Buck didn't run or scream which Eddie was surprised all Buck asked   
"How can I see you?"  
Eddie chuckled "That is what I am asking myself but from what I am being told once Richie and Diaz all will be explained."  
Buck then asked "So we just sit till the people we love come and find us"  
"Excatly" Eddie responded  
Buck grab a pocket a knife and says   
"Well while we why I don't making a craving of my own then you can refresh yours looks faded."  
Buck begins to cover as Eddie Kraspbrack sees R + E and his heart melts knowing now after this time Richie has always loved me. As for Buck if Diaz didn't love him the same all he knew that his feelings for Diaz and Christopher would never change as craved his, Diaz and Christopher initials on the kissing tree and he hope that Diaz would craved the heart around one day.

Diaz still in his room pacing and hoping Buck would return once the sunrise he grabbed his phone. He was thinking of calling him apologizing and explaining what on his mind how these past months losing Lena his wife, Christopher’s mother that hit him and it would be worthless to love again. Diaz needed to protect him and Christopher from that pain bringing someone to love. But when Diaz got to Buck’s contact picture it was Buck and Christopher at his induction as official officer at the 118. Christopher wanted a picture so bad with Buck for his contact that Buck smile that gracious smile of his and said, “any thing for my best pal of mine.” He took the picture impress by the strength of kindness Buck had after being pinned down on the firetruck. Diaz felt Buck could handle anything until the tsunami happen. Diaz felt if being like Buck trying to stay calm and everything and everyone else. He was Petrified in knowing both and Christopher and Buck could be lost to him forever. But Christopher was found not with Buck when he held Christopher in his arms so tight he never wanted to let go again.   
Yes he blame Buck for losing the site of Christopher and remember the fight they had after the tsunami as if it was yesterday 

After the tsunami in LA months ago

Diaz holding Christopher in his arms as he sees Buck running with his glasses around his neck calling them   
"Christopher and Diaz!"  
Christopher asked his dad for he could see Buck but only hear him.  
"Dad is that Buck"  
"Yeah" Diaz trying his best show anger he had towards Buck   
Christopher told him,   
"He kept swimming for us, just like Dory dad. He saved me, we saved a lot of people, "  
But Diaz didn't respond for he didn't him because he kept hearing Buck screaming their names. But Diaz just kept walking towards Buck, and with the one arm he hand available Diaz pushed Buck to the ground and demanded   
"Give me Christopher's glasses now, Buck"  
Buck gives Diaz the glasses and tells him,  
"Alright, man listen I am sorry i did find Christopher but while saving people i lost him"  
"Dad, listen to Buck he is your friend he is my friend."  
"Christopher, friends don't lose each other during times of crisis right Buck."  
Diaz trying stay calm urging Buck to agrees with him no questions and respond to that fact,   
"He is right Buddy"  
"See Christopher, now let's go home we both had a long day."  
Diaz and his son walking past Buck on the ground. Christopher seeing Buck heartbroken on the ground he asked his dad   
"But what about Buck"  
"Buck can take care of himself"  
Christopher started kicking and screaming to put him down as kicks got stronger he releases him and runs to Buck hugging him crying   
"We are not leaving with you, you and me need to keep swimming just like nemo and dory."  
Buck crying looking Diaz seeing the disappointment in his face,   
"I know buddy, but your daddy needs you more than me. "  
"We both need he just mad because he thinks you lost me but you saved me!"  
Christopher turns to his dad screaming and crying   
"He didn't lose me saved me forgive I don't want to lose Buck like mommy." He sobs in bucks arms as he is crying with him leaving his pain thinking that he lost his best friend.  
Diaz watching Buck and his son sobbing and embracing one another he starts crying too walking over to them leaning towards them joining the embrace.  
And at the moment all was forgiven 

Diaz reliving that emotional moment made me think that Buck was best thing that has ever happened to him. That he was taking Buck for granted. Diaz was realizing when Buck kissed him that he felt the same when he was trying to giving Buck CPR during the tsunami, Diaz felt hope and love again and he wasn't going to lose it again.

Diaz started to call Buck on the phone but it went straight to voicemail. He didn't want to leave a voice mail for what Diaz want to tell Buck he want to say to him in person. So Diaz grabbed his phone he thought that he his room and cars in his pocket but he did not notice that they on the night stand by his bed by the close the door it was too late. Diaz was locked out of room and had no car to find Buck. So his last resort he to knock on the door next to him which was Richie’s room 

Richie still bed trying to sleep as the sun rose but Richie was plagued by one last dream. He was standing in front the rumbled well house Richie saw Eddie climb out of the rumble. Once Eddie got up to his feet he saw Richie and began to say two words   
“Find me”  
Eddie kept saying those words at first softly and quiet but as Eddie got closer to Richie he kept saying louder   
“Find me at kissing bridge follow Diaz”  
Richie didn’t understand who or what Diaz was, Richie yelled  
“I don’t understand”  
Eddie got closer to his Richie face as if he was going to kiss him but screamed as loud as he could   
“Just find me!”  
The scream so frightening and loud that it woke Richie. About seconds of waken Richie heard a knock on the door. Frustrated from not having much sleep he stomped his way to the door opened it and yell,   
“What the hell do you want?”  
It was Diaz startled a bit by this man response. But Diaz kind understood why after all being so early in the morning so he started to apologize   
“Sorry sir, i am Eddie Diaz, I have room beside but I locked myself out.”  
Now Richie feeling bad began to say, “ That sucks I guess you need to use my room phone to call the desk.” But Richie didn’t wait for Diaz to response for his name ringed the bell in the mind from the dream he just had. Richie proceed in asking several questions   
“Your name is Diaz”  
“Yes” Diaz reply  
“I am betting you are looking for your friend and guy pal Buck right”  
“Yes, do you see him. I think went out looking for a other guy we kind were trying to help Eddie Kraspbrack”  
Richie face went white he almost wanted to faint, but no he knew this what and where need to go, as Richie said,   
“I am Richie Tozier, “: shaking Diaz hand and then Richie told him,   
“Happy to drive you to kissing bridge I know that place by heart.”  
Richie grabbed keys and jacket headed out the door with Diaz by his side. Richie saw going to find Eddie and bring him home where belongs his heart. Diaz was to find Richie In his time of need he just hope that he not lost Buck. Diaz wished he realized sooner how important Buck he was to him and Christopher and how much they both loved him.


	6. Chapter six leading the way to hope and love

Diaz got in Richie’s car, Richie eager and anxious to get the kissing bridge that Diaz noticing his speeding but right now that didn’t matter what was Buck,   
Richie could tell when man was deep in thought and he asked,   
“Thinking about your Buck, are you.”  
“Yeah, it was it hard to admit how truly felt for someone you never through thought could truly love till feel like you are losing them.”  
“Diaz, listen I don’t know you or Buck, but do know that life and time are Precious and if you love Buck and he loves and you have a chance to happy and be proud. Take that chance, don’t take it for granted and never let it go. Take from me, I loved Eddie, the guy you found, I loved him so much but I couldn’t tell him till it was too late.”  
Diaz confused why he was referring to Eddie in a past tense so he asked   
“Why you talking about Eddie as if he was dead.”  
Richie chuckled but hated to break it to Diaz,  
“Because he is dead he was been dead for about three years, his body was never recovered.”  
Diaz in shocked and surprised that this entire time him buck were driving with a ghost and he wondered if buck knew.   
At the kissing bridge, Buck and Eddie finished their cravings for Richie and Diaz. So they sat and waiting feeling that Richie and Diaz would coming their senses and find them, as they way waiting Buck asked about what death as like for Eddie because it wasn’t so enough you talk to a ghost.   
So Buck asked, “Eddie, why you are her, not heaven or hell, why haven’t you crossed over.”  
“I don’t know, I guess a lot unfinished business left in this earth.”  
“Unfinished business like what?” Buck asked  
“Well, I know one thing that Richie must know how feel about I wish that I have to,d earlier but you fear sometimes that gets the best if you.”  
“Yeah, I know what you mean, gosh, I have been hard Diaz, I should expect to give heart his life for me if he is afraid to, gosh after what he and his son has been , I am an idiot Eddie expect so much out of himself and people, but what if never feels the same way.”   
Trying to calm buck down he told him, “Don’t Blame yourself in being honest of what you want from Diaz, if he cares and loves like you believe does he come around just be patient.”  
“Thanks, but you still being there has to be more to it than you not admitting how you about Richie, what about your body has been recovered? Has been buried?”  
“I don’t know, Buck and hoping Richie will tell me that gosh I hope he can see me.”  
Buck pats him on the back and tells him  
“ If he loves you like you say he does he will see you and hold you and never wanted to let go of you.”  
After Buck said that a car pulls up in front of them and for Buck and Eddie he left everything stop. Richie pulls up the kissing bridge still looking straight in front of him. Diaz looks he sees Buck patting Eddie they turn and see as they stand waiting for them to get out. But Diaz notice that Richie was holding his arm to chest. Diaz realizes he was having a heart attack.   
Diaz rushes out the car, he tells Buck and Eddie   
“He is having a heart attack,”  
Eddie screams “He is dying”  
Buck and Diaz go the Richie’s side of car gets him out the car. Richie is unconscious. Buck calls 911, Diaz starts CPR.   
Eddie Kraspbrack starts to fade away. Everything is cloudy and bright Eddie finds Richie walks towards him. They run to each other and hug each other right as they could hating to let go. While they hold each other they face met and they kissed each other for the first and last time with all the love in their hearts.


	7. Chapter seven someone to stay

Buck and Diaz try to resuscitate Richie back to life it was their job as first responders to do so. After the first two sets of compressions Buck goes to Diaz touches his as Dia. stops compressions he takes Buck hand hild for about a second then puts his on Richie’s chest buck switches and starts compressions again. Diaz on the phone with 911 as they were 20 minutes away. Diaz looks Buck smiles filled with pride of them working together to save a life. 

Diaz is put on hold as Diaz hold the phone while Buck still doing CPR he tells Buck,  
“I am sorry for not realizing soon how important you are to me and Christopher, than... “  
Buck stops him as he says   
“You can thank me later after we save Richie”

Richie and Eddie still kissing and embracing one another in heaven. Then Richie feels sharp pain in his chest, he goes to the ground. Eddie goes to him not sure what is happening then Stan appeared to them as he said,   
“Richie has to go back, he his being saved.”  
“What about me, I have to go back with Richie, he needs to my craving.”  
“He will see I promise and will you see again just right now someone to stay is you Eddie, tell him what he needs to hear and all will be well.” Stan tells him.

Eddie turns to Richie, stroking his hair Eddie tells story about his craving on the kissing bridge.  
“Richie listen to me we don’t have much time you are being saved you have to go”  
Richie moans “I don’t want to go, I want to stay with you.”  
“I want you to live, love and be happy Richie that is what matters to me.”  
Eddie kissing him on the head Stan telling Eddie,   
“Tell him the story Eddie, before he goes”  
“Richie, once upon time, after mooned yourself to save me my Humiliation at Graduation at high school, I went to kissing bridge I started to craved your initial into in my heart,” he touches Richie’s chest and told him   
“I saw your craving Richie, thank you for loving me, I wish I could love you and we could love together in this life and next.”  
“I love you, Eddie I should have told you sooner.”  
Richie wanted to kiss him and touch one last time, but he couldn’t his hand went right through Eddie. He screamed   
“No I don’t want to leave”  
Stan told him “You to Richie, I am sorry but Richie remember the love the hope not the sadness of this moment, trust me if you trust and wait, love will return to you.”  
Buck after his compressions set of CPR, Diaz checked his Pulse and found it was weak but it was there. The Ambulance came towards them they got Richie on Gurnee and put him in the ambulance as they drove off. Diaz took Buck’s hand held it tight never wanted to let it go.   
Buck looking at Diaz’s hand combine with his so happy he knew it was time to show him his craving on the kissing bridge. Buck then told Diaz   
“There is something that I want to show and maybe later show Christopher.”  
Buck shows Diaz the craving with theirs and Christopher’s. Diaz notice something was missing in Buck’s craving so he asked Buck, Diaz holding his hand out,   
“Mind if I borrow your pocket knife.”  
Buck gives him his pocket knife. For a moment, Diaz let go Buck’s hand leans down to crave not the prefect heart around the their initials. Buck so happy to this got down with Diaz, pulls him into a kiss as Buck all that he want was to be In Diaz’s heart and now he was as felt Diaz kissing him back.


	8. Chapter eight the choice to return

Richie woke up in a Hospital Bed moaning and groaning from the chest pain, he saw Buck and Diaz standing by his bedside Richie told them,   
“Well the two hero’s of mine saved my and but took my heaven away with Eddie.”  
Buck snapped “That’s the thanks we get from saving your life.”  
“A better life in heaven is no life with Eddie.”  
Diaz told Richie, “I was lost people we loved, we all have, Richie, me and Buck wanted to visit not just to see how you are. We wanted to thank you.”  
“Thank me for what”  
“Thank you and Eddie for opening your eyes and hearts for us seeing what was important was each other being together, loving each without fear, doubt or death.”  
Richie sighed remembering what Stanley told him; Remember he love the hope not the sadness of this moment, trust me if you trust and wait, love will return to you.  
Richie then tells Buck and Diaz,   
“Thank you for saving I owe guys a lot. Hope together you keep each other happy,”  
“We will Richie, once you recover I hope you keep making people laugh and would yo see show sounds fun.”  
Richie thanks them again, as they waved goodbye and Richie lays the hospital having his first peaceful night sleep in years 

Back in heaven after Eddie watched Richie faded in his arms,  
Eddie smiled when he wanted to cry and Eddie asked Stanley  
“Why I am smiling when I want to cry”  
“God turns smiles into tears and for he granted you a choice “  
Eddie confused in what Stanley was trying to tell him, so he asked,  
“A choice, a choice of what.”  
Staying here in heaven peacefully no pain watching over Richie happily.”  
Eddie felt an Or coming “or what?”  
“You go back live and no guarantee of going back into your body but new one no grantees that you might be with Richie again.” Stanley told him.   
Eddie sighed it was the hardest decision he ever had to make. But his heart knew he what he wanted whether was no grantee or not. If there love was strong enough they would find each other again. Eddie didn’t need to say it to Stanley what he had decided Stanley just smiled hugging his friend goodbye as a bright light from God. 

Diaz and Buck returned the inn, Buck was lucky to have his key with him. They went back into their room, as it was a bit new and excited for them now they decided to be together, but Buck. Or Diaz was considering love making, well they thought it but they both knew it wasn’t the right time till they dated more. But Buck, always want to know what it like just to lay with Diaz lay in his arms holding each other. Just sleep together and wake up together. Buck sighed and asks Diaz,

“Listen, happy that you and I are open in what we both want, and I am not ...”  
“I know me too it’s too soon, but” Diaz said   
“But” Buck added, “ I just want to know what is like just to lay with you nothing more or less, but if you..,”  
“Okay,” Diaz told Buck, “We can lay together but nothing less.”  
“Nothing less” Buck promised  
Buck lays on the bed first as Diaz follows, Buck kind of waits as Diaz wraps his arms around him. And they lay together slowly falling sleep holding one another just as each other’s wished. As morning shined on them together they opened their eyes smiling what they felt right and good. They packed up their things as they both found what they were looking for this trip and decided to go home. 

After two days, the hospital Richie was released. He was happy that Buck and Diaz left his car at the hospital parking lot to drive back to inn and go home. But Richie didn’t want to go home just yet. Richie drove back to the kissing bridge before going back to the inn. He pulled to the bridge as he walked towards the bridge to see his craving tracing with his fingers then he turns his head to the left and he sees the craving of an R with a heart around he cried and smiled knowing it was Eddie. 

Buck and Diaz were driving up to kissing bridge when Buck saw Richie. He pleaded Diaz to stop and pull over. Buck got of the car. With urgency in his voice Buck asked,  
“Where is Eddie? Where is his body?”  
Richie says “You sure know how to say hello there Buck”  
“Sorry, Richie, but where is Eddie we need to give a proper burial a proper goodbye who know he might be.”  
Richie snaps “alive, I believed that, I hope that everyday but he is gone. You got what you wanted with Diaz, go be happy let me be.”  
Diaz walked to Buck whispering “Buck, what are you trying to do break the guys heart all over again.”  
“No, just trying to help him and Eddie , Eddie’s spirit told me his body is not recovered, he needs to be found Richie, I know you where is he?”  
Richie sighed, “ 29 Neibolt street, a well house wreckage his body is under the house.”  
“Diaz, let get our rescue gear, and call for some reinforcements we got a body to recover.”  
Richie couldn’t be believe what was happening. Richie need help and support and be called reinforcements nor his own the losers club. 

After most morning and afternoon came and gone. The well house was surrounded by rescue crew of 118, construction crew and Richie and his friends to support Richie who was going in to find Eddie’s body dead or alive. Beverly help Richie put on his rescuers gear, as the rest of the losers group surrounds him keeping his spirits up. Richie informed them of what has been happening this weekend . The dreams, having a heart attack, going to heaven being with Eddie losing Eddie all over again. Now here they are recovering Eddie’s body.   
“I can’t believe this happening” Richie taking deep breaths as he kept saying “ I am going to get Eddie back”  
Bev started to bawl into tears, “I am sorry, Richie for leaving Eddie behind, we should have tried to get him out”  
The group hold her as Richie told her “Bev we had no choice, Eddie would want us to live that all that mattered he loved us all.”  
Buck and Diaz came for Richie telling him it was time to debrief him about Eddie’s recovery. They introduced Richie to their captain, Bobby, hen, and chimney, and they went into the well house wreckage after construction workers cleared massive debris. It was dark and freezing, as they got deeper and deeper in the wreckage. It was hard to see anything. It felt as if they haunted nightmares of running from death coming back but he hanged onto the love he have for Eddie. 

After about two hours below they wreckage Richie tripped and stumbled right in front Eddie cold and preserved body. Richie screamed seeing Eddie’s body 118 rescue team followed the sound of Richie’s screams, to find him and Eddie’s body.   
They carried him out the well house. Once the losers club saw. Richie climb out the well house alive they all run to him and cheering. Beverly, was the first one to run up to hm hugging him, as Ben, Bill and mike followed suit. In the midst of the tears of joy and hugs, changed to sorrow as they saw Buck and Diaz pulled out Eddie’s cold preserved but lifeless body. Beverly screamed sobbing to the ground as Ben held his wife in his arms crying with her. Bill and Mike stood by Richie In shocked and silence seeing their friend like the last time they saw him. 

Hen, chimney and Bobby came out as hen and chimney went to Eddie to check for vitals any sign of life. But sadly their was no signs of life. Two days later the losers club decide to give a funeral and proper burial. During the funeral Richie did eulogy for Eddie expressed to family and friends with no fear or shame how much he loved him and always would love him. After the funeral, Buck and Diaz and rest of the rescue team thank you and goodbyes  
As Buck and Diaz thanked, Bobby, Hen and chimney for coming to help them. Buck took Diaz hand as he look at their team of 118 and told them with the love and pride in his heart,  
“Guys, we want you the first to know that me and Diaz here.”  
Diaz takes bucks hand kisses it and finishes Buck sentence,   
“We are together, happy more than friends like us should be”  
Hen, chimney and Bobby looked at one another as they said at the same time  
“Finally”   
And they gave the new couple a group hug.   
After the funeral for Eddie the losers club did one final walk together before going back to their new lives. They stop the Derry theater and arcade. Beverly looks at it,  
“So sad, how something just decays away, we had such good memories here.”  
Richie said, “yeah, this place was my place of my childhood I can’t let it fade away,”  
Richie turns to the club, as Richie had a plan.


	9. Chapter nine moving forward not back

Diaz and Buck return back to LA, from an eye and heart opening adventure. They hold hands together as they as walked up to Diaz’s moms house to pick up Christopher. Buck was nervous for he wasn’t sure how Christopher would react them being together.

Diaz could tell he was nervous and he tries to calm him down by telling him.   
“Buck Christopher loves the both us he will happy for the both us. My boy so smart I think he knew how much I cared for you before I even did. Just be you, just love him as you loved him and everything will be fine”

Diaz kisses him on Buck on the cheek keeps holding his hand they go up the front door. They didn’t have to knock before Christopher opens the door leaps into both his dad and Buck’s arms. Christopher saw them in the window together as he asked,  
“Are we going to be a family now?”  
“That is up to you buddy.” Buck tells Christopher   
“Yes, I love you, Buck as just much as daddy.” Christopher looks at his dad and asks,  
“Dad?”  
“Yes, pal”  
“For Halloween, and we dress up as Nemo, and marlin and dory.”  
Buck adds, “let me guess, you want to be dory.”  
“No you can be dory, and daddy can be marlin.”  
Diaz asked his son, “why?”  
“Because dory and marlin, love each other, and they both love Nemo, they keep swimming to be together right”  
Buck and Diaz smiled at one another and Diaz reminded, “I told our kid was smart.”  
They hugged Christopher. Each of them took a hand and walked Christopher back to the car to take him home for their first family date pop popcorn at home, sit back and watching finding Nemo and dory 

Back in New York, Richie worked on his plan to revitalize the Derry theatre and arcade to a community center in honor of Eddie. The first part of his was to write a book about his and Eddie’s story with the help of Bill. Next part, was was him and bill working together on a movie script for Richie book called, someone to stay, they worked together financing and producing the movie. After one year, the movie and book made huge recoded sales, and all proceeds went to the building of the community center. All this was going for children to seek, guidance, hope and future that he was better for him and Eddie and the rest of the losers and also buck and Diaz that is why they need to be there went he open the community center.


	10. Chapter 10 Ending or the start

One year later

Downtown LA, Early September 2020

Buck, Diaz, and Christopher we’re coming back home from their walk together. Buck walked ahead to check the mail. As Diaz was carrying their son, which yes Buck decide to legally adopted him right they were married. After their experience with Eddie and Richie they knew what they had more special and important to ignore how they truly felt for each other, being there for one another. They were happy, and in love.   
Buck opened the mailbox to get the mail. He sorted through the mail he smiled to see something mailed from Richie Tozier. He rush back to Diaz to help their son into bed. After tucking Christopher to bed and giving him kisses goodnight. Buck and Diaz grabbed a beer and relaxed at the backyard swinging on their porch swing. Buck shows Diaz the letter from Richie. They opened it as it was an invitation to grand opening to the Tozier-Kraspbrack community center formally the Derry theatre and arcade in Derry, Maine on September 17 2020 which was two weeks away.   
Diaz thought out loud, “Sounds like a good time for our first family trip.”  
Buck smiled raised his beer bottle leans in kisses his husband after kissing him he says “Cheers to our first family road trip. “ they cling their bottle twist their arms take a drink of each other’s beers and share another kiss together as they celebrate and enjoy their life and happiness. 

One year and Two weeks later, September 17, 2020,   
Derry, Maine

After what a year ago for Richie, he knew that Eddie deserved to be remembered and honored for his bravery from fighting pennywise risking his life for his. The Derry theatre and arcade was a special place to find his peace and solice and after Henry Bowers took that away from him outing him as and adult he realized changing this place into something good rather bad was the best thing to honored the boy and man he loved.   
After his comedic successes with his stand up and acting working with his fellow loser club friend Bill danbrough he took most his money donated to have the theatre be made to into community center for all children of Derry to be safe have fun, learn, be accepted and loved. He was happy to see his losers friends reunite with him blessed and support him, giving him a group hug before his speech and ribbon cutting.   
When his loser club friends pat on the back congratulated him, he saw Buck and Diaz and little boy coming toward him. Richie excuses himself from the gang goes to Buck and Diaz shakes their hands, Buck and Diaz Introduces Christopher to Richie. Richie does a joke for Christopher to break the ice and make him and his dads laugh. Richie also tells Christopher something about his dads,   
“Kid, you are sure lucky to have two great dads, these dads help me and friend give us peace and love.”  
Diaz whispers in Christopher’ ear for about a minute and then Christopher smiles at Richie and hugs him and tells him,   
“Thank you, and your friend for bringing my dads together.”  
Richie sheds a tear thinking of Eddie right this moment imagining them as family like Buck and Diaz with Christopher. Maybe someday, one day, he will have it but it hard to imagine it without Eddie apart of it. After the hug, and thanks for Buck, Diaz and Christopher they left Richie to eat. Richie took a breathe as his agent came behind him and told him it was time for his speech and Ribbon cutting.  
The Derry Mayor introduces him, as Richie proceeds to the podium to speak,   
“Thank you, all coming here today in this opening of this new community center, and once beloved theatre and arcade. As child this was my place of solice for me and my friends that grew up and loved that are with me in person and in spirit. This center didn’t want to name only on the behalf of me but for ....”; thinking of Eddie wishing was here crying in the fact that he was not. 

After breath and brief pause Richie proceeded with his speech, proud and no longer shamed of what he going to say next,   
"I created this center not only on the behalf of me but for Eddie Kraspbrack my first friend and love. If it wasn't for his loyalty, scarfice and bravery I would not be standing here in front of you today. Thank you all for your support and work on this community and that every child or adult that comes to this center will be free from judgement and be accepted, supported and loved, thank you"  
Richie steps down the podium gets the big sisscors and looks in the sky tells Eddie

"This is for you and me buddie, miss you and love you, and I will see you around heaven."

Then Richie cuts the ribbon as everyone applauds and cheers as the enter the Tozier and Kraspbrack community center. Richie steps down the stage not noticing his shoes were untie he tripped almost fell to ground but someone catches him picks up to his feet. Richie was stunned to catched him this man who held his hand looked like Eddie he could be his twin but the shock lifted from Richie's face when he introduced himself, 

"I am Andy, Eddie's first cousin. Nice to finally meet you. Richie Eddie talked a lot about you when I visited."

"He did, wow you and Eddie sure do look alike" 

Andy chuckled "yeah we got that a lot like King George and czar Nicholas they were twin cousins and that was nickname the twin cousins."

Richie impress by his response to his and Andy’s likeness and he told him,   
“Had no idea thanks for little bit of information.”  
“Well, for a middle school world history teacher at New York you kind of have to know those things,”  
“You live in New York, so I do now,”  
“I heard, when you had a show year back, which I went i wanted to talk then but after the show at your hotel but they say you check out immediately after.”  
Richie sigh in bewilderment some part of him wonder if this was supposed to happen maybe this was Eddie of telling to be happy find love with Andy, but deep heart and soul of him believing maybe Eddie Reincarnated to be Andy and to be with him. But for now Richie want to know for he was still holding his hand he was still holding his. Richie starts shaking his hand,  
“Nice to meet you, Andy, when you heading back to New York, “  
“My flight leave tomorrow around noon.”  
Richie smiled really knowing this was meant to be “Me too, maybe before our flights we can have breakfast or just coffee maybe chat get to know each other.”  
“Sound great,” Andy says, shaking Richie’s hand as they parted hand Andy slips his cell phone number. Richie smilies watches Andy leaving smiling waving and mouthing “see ya soon”  
Richie smiles looks up tells Eddie  
“Soon was enough for you Eddie” he chuckles as goes to Buck, Diaz and Christopher to invite them to celebratory dessert with his loser club friends of Derry’s finest ice cream. They all got cones, but for some reason Richie and Christopher hatched the prefect ice cream cone face war on everyone which everyone laughed and had fun Buck got his chocolate ice cream cone then buck spread all over his husband, Buck and Christopher chase him To lick his face which Buck was successful knocking him on the ground losers club laughing at the three of them is cutest thing they have saw in Derry actually only good nice thing after the relief of pennywise cursing Derry.  
Buck and Christopher licking and tickling Diaz at Derry park thinking one this might a good place to retired. Richie getting a text from Andy asking him out for nightcap before flying instead of coffee. For everyone all knew hope will show they home no matter where they go or what they do their home is with each other, and because we all need someone to stay.   
The end   
Or but maybe a new found beginning


End file.
